


Kamen Rider W: Fortune and Hope

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W, Persona 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, If you expected shipping you came to the wrong fic, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: The Detective Prince. The Ultimate Detective. The Half-Boiled Detective. Three detectives come together in a story, combining the mysteries of Futo, Inaba and Hope's Peak Academy in a case for the ages!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Kamen Rider W: Case 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first SFW fic to be posted here. Yay.

Futo. A wonderful city. Ecologically friendly and peaceful. During long summer days, it's quite the vacation spot for many. This windy city had a long era of peace and harmony, thanks to the hard work of not only its citizens, but a certain protector of the city.

However, that peace would soon end once more.

It was fairly late in the afternoon, with the sunset just starting. After pulling into the bus stop, a teenage girl stepped out. Pale in complexion, she had long lavender hair with a single braid on the left side, tied with a black ribbon. She wore a dark purple blazer over a white blouse and brown tie. She had a short black skirt and wore heeled knee-high boots with white socks of equal length. Her hands were hidden by black gloves with metal studs on them.

Kyoko Kirigiri wasn't here for sightseeing, no. She looked down at a strip of paper in her hand.

"So this is the place..."

Looking up from the address she had, she got somewhat confused. It looked like a building where one could play billiards, but the address was no mistake.

"Is this really the Narumi Detective Agency?" She said to herself.

Shrugging, she was about to enter, before she heard the engine of a motorcycle. Turning around, she saw someone drive up and park their vehicle. They were wearing a blue button-up shirt with a loose yellow tie as well as a pair of black finger-less gloves. They also wore black pants with suspenders, ending off the outfit with dark brown boots. Their face was concealed by a blue motorcycle helmet.

"Do you have business here?" Kyoko asked.

"Wait..."

They put their hands on the sides of the helmet and lifted it off, revealing their face. It was a girl with dark blue hair and eyes.

"Might you be... Kyoko Kirigiri?" The blue-haired girl asked.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "I suppose you know me from my reputation as the Ultimate Detective."

The girl shook her head, before pulling out a blue cap. "I've known you long before you became an Ultimate."

Kyoko raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in a somewhat defensive tone.

"I suppose it's hard for you to recognize me since it has been years and I've changed quite a bit." The girl said.

Furrowing her brow, Kyoko thought deeply, before the answer came to her. The blue hair... "Naoto?!"

Naoto smiled, getting off of her motorcycle. "I see you remember me now."

"Well, it _has_ been several years." Kyoko said. "Though now that we've met up again, I was wondering if I could confirm something with you."

"Of course."

"I've heard that you had gained the title of Detective Prince, but I haven't seen any photo evidence and I didn't want to assume that it was automatically you." Kyoko said. "So I ask this now, did you gain that title?"

"Well, it's a title the media gave me, but one I've grown to like." Naoto shrugged.

Kyoko had a small smile on her face. "It appears that both of us have achieved our childhood dreams of becoming detectives."

Naoto chuckled. "It would seem so. But going back to the topic at hand, I can only assume that you also came to Futo because of the mysterious disappearances?"

"That would be correct." Kyoko said. "The string of disappearance cases seems to have some sort of pattern to it."

"I've come to the same conclusion." Naoto said. "Though I will admit that I part of the reason I personally came was due to how similar it was to a previous case I worked on."

"A previous case?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll tell you about it sometime." Naoto said. "Right now, I think talking with the local detective agency would be a good start. Hopefully they've come to the same conclusion that we have."

"It really is quite bizarre that we still think on the same wavelength after all these years." Kyoko said.

"Yeah." Naoto looked up at the detective agency. "Hey, remember that promise we made as kids?"

Kyoko turned to the entrance. "The one where we promised to be partners when we both became detectives?"

"Mm. It was somewhat childish, but I wouldn't be against the idea."

"It was childish because we were both children when we suggested it." Kyoko said.

"I know, yet I can't help but feel we're being unprofessional." Naoto said.

"Come now, I doubt that matters at all." Kyoko said.

* * *

Kyoko's presumption turned out to be right, as inside the detective agency was quite bizarre. It had some odd design choices for wall ornaments and furniture, almost like the stereotypical detective agency you'd see in TV shows. In other words, absurd. A man had his feet up on his desk, with a hat on his face, snoring away.

"So much for being formal." Kyoko said.

"Should we wake him up?" Naoto asked.

Though that seemed to get answered for them, as the man snorted once and sat up, taking his hat off his face.

"Hmm?" He placed the hat on his head. "I wasn't expecting anyone today."

"Apologies for the intrusion." Kyoko said. "But we have a reason to be here."

"We wanted to talk to you about the disappearances that have been going on around in this city." Naoto said, pulling out a piece of paper. "There's quite a lot to unpack, but-"

"Sorry, but I'm busy." He said, standing up. "My partner should be done by now, and I don't have time to babysit some kids."

"Some kids-?"

Naoto held out an arm in front of Kyoko, before pulling down her cap. "Then that was our mistake."

"Can you girls please leave?" The man said. "I'm waiting for my partner."

"We will. Sorry for bothering you."

Naoto pulled Kyoko along until they were outside the office, out of view from inside. Kyoko turned to Naoto. "What are you doing-?"

The Detective Prince put a finger to her lips and pointed inside. The man straightened his shirt collar, before opening the closet, revealing a hidden entrance which he closed behind him.

Kyoko turned to Naoto, who had a satisfied grin on her face. "How did you know?"

"Adults tend to lower their guard when you listen to them the first time." Naoto said. "Though that hidden entrance was something I wasn't expecting."

The two re-entered the agency and stood in front of the closet doors. Nodding to each other, Kyoko pushed open the door.

Inside, was something neither imagined. It was almost like a bunker or hangar. Down below was a huge vehicle that was They were surprised that a small detective agency like this was hiding such a secret. They both caught a scent in the air.

"Is that... cup ramen?" Naoto asked, as Kyoko hid a small gag behind her gloved hand.

"What are you doing, Philip?!" Came the voice of the same man from earlier.

"Having cup ramen with a protein shake." Said a younger voice.

"Why?!"

"I've heard that these two go great together." The younger voice answered.

"And can you explain why you have a pile of cup ramen and protein shake ingredients behind you?"

"Well, I wanted to find the best combo possible. Can you believe that there's so many different flavors for cup ramen alone? Just imagine how many combinations there are with just as many protein shake flavors."

Naoto and Kyoko stepped forward, and saw that it wasn't a joke. There was a literal pile of unopened cup ramen, as well as a heap of protein powder bottles among other foods. The other face came into view, which was a young man with black hair, slurping up some noodles.

"So this was what you were hiding." Kyoko said, causing the two men to look at the newcomers.

"You messed up, Shotaro." The black-haired man said, taking a drink from his shake.

"How did you two-?!"

"You left your front door unlocked, and let us see the closet door." Naoto answered.

The man now known as Shotaro groaned in irritation as he put a hand on his face. The younger man, who they presumed was Philip, finished another mouthful of noodles, before looking at the two girls. "I recognize you two. Aren't you Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince, and Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective?"

Kyoko was surprised that he knew who she was, considering it was still fairly recent that she received the title.

"Yes, that's right." Naoto said. "We've come because we heard about the disappearances going on throughout the city."

"So you're here to help?" Philip asked. "We appreciate it."

Shotaro was about to speak up, but Kyoko spoke first.

"We want to know what you've learnt so far." Kyoko said. "Perhaps we could figure something out."

"Well, I doubt you could give any extra help." Shotaro said. "We're about to figure out where the culprit's gonna strike next. Philip?"

Philip nodded. He put down his chopsticks, before standing up, and closing his eyes.

"What is he-?"

Kyoko was shushed for the second time today, this time by Shotaro. "We need to know where they'll attack next. Since witnesses say that there was a blinding light at each scene before the disappearance, first keyword; bright light."

"The results didn't cut down too much." Philip said.

"The disappearances were all in the suburban area on the outskirts of the town. Second keyword; suburb."

"That cut down a lot, but there's still a single bookshelf left."

"Hmm..." Shotaro looked down at the paper that had the addresses of those disappeared, as well as the location and times of their disappearance. "This is going to be difficult. I just don't see anything."

"May I?" Naoto asked.

Shotaro shrugged, but gave it to her. Kyoko looked over her shoulder as well.

"So this is the order of disappearances..." Naoto said, looking through the 9 victims.

"We noticed that the first two disappearances were the closest. Right in front of two houses." Shotaro said. "But we looked at the addresses, of the first two victims and found nothing. The times don't match up at all either, though all of the disappearances happened between 9 PM and 10 PM. By the way, can I ask something?"

"Of course." Naoto said, giving the papers to Kyoko.

"I noticed that you two weren't surprised that there's an actual person behind this." Shotaro said. "Why's that?"

"The disappearances right after one-another can't be a coincidence." Kyoko said, looking through the notes.

"I've dealt with a similar case before." Naoto admitted. "I wouldn't want a repeat to go on for long."

"I see..." Shotaro had a hand under his chin. Maybe he judged them too early?

"...I got it." Kyoko said.

"Really?!" Shotaro said in surprise, as Kyoko turned to Philip.

"Third keyword; 29." Kyoko said, remembering what Shotaro was saying.

"...an address?" Philip asked. "We could have just looked it up."

"Well, having the information earlier is a smarter idea." Kyoko said. "We should go prepare. They're going to strike at 9:31 PM."

"Hold on a second, how do you know that?" Shotaro asked.

Naoto smiled, interested to see how her friend came to the conclusion.

"The addresses have no pattern, so I checked the disappearance locations and times." Kyoko said. "The houses that they were in front of when they were taken away were all prime numbers. And the times they were all taken away from alternate between adding and subtracting from 9 PM to 10 PM."

Kyoko pulled out a pen and used the back of the paper and started to write.

"The first victim disappeared in front of a house with the housing unit 2 at 9:02 PM. The second one disappeared in front of the housing unit 3 at 9:57 PM. The third victim disappeared in front of a house with a housing unit of 5 at 9:05 PM and so-on." Kyoko said, writing everything down.

Shotaro took off his hat, surprised at the ingenuity of the girl. Philip was just as intrigued.

"And the conclusion would be that the next victim, the tenth one, would be kidnapped in front of unit 29 at 9:31 PM." Kyoko concluded, putting away her pen.

"Impressive." Philip said, looking at the notes.

Shotaro put his hat back on and looked at his watch. "That's in just under and hour. I can get there in time."

He quickly left the hangar, leaving the two girls behind.

"Want some?" Philip asked, gesturing to the cup ramen.

"N-No, we'll be going with Shotaro." Kyoko said, walking rather quickly out.

"Oh, his last name is Hidari!" Philip called after her.

"She'll need to hitch a ride with me." Naoto said sighing, before turning to Philip. "Aren't you coming?"

"Don't worry, I am." Philip said with a smile. "The two of us are a single detective."

Naoto didn't know what to make of Philip's words, before following Kyoko out. Philip turned back to the pile of cup ramen and protein powder.

"Hmm... maybe I could try boiling with ramen using the protein powder instead?"

* * *

"I still don't see why you girls had to come." Shotaro said, parking his motorcycle. "It's pretty dangerous."

It was 9:20 PM, eleven minutes before they'd see if Kyoko's theory was right or not.

"We're not going to run from a case in front of us." Kyoko said, getting off the back of Naoto's motorcycle.

"And you could use the extra help as well." Naoto said.

Shotaro sighed. "This is the worst."

He kept checking his watch, as the minutes passed one by one.

"9:30. Keep a sharp eye out for anything unnatural." Shotaro said.

They all looked around, seeing civilians walking by, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing's happening." Shotaro said. "Looks like you were wrong-"

"Wait, what's that?"

Kyoko was pointing at one of the street lamps, one of which started to glow much brighter while a woman walked right past it. It was almost blinding, but they forced themselves to keep looking. It faded slightly, letting them see what caused it.

"W-What is-?"

A sleek monster with white armored skin was behind the woman, holding out its arms.

"Dopant." Shotaro said. "You two get back-"

**BANG**

The Dopant was sent stumbling back, as the bright light faded completely. The woman managed to run away and out of its grasp.

Shotaro saw that Naoto had moved away from the hiding spot and pulled out a revolver, which was smoking.

"How the hell do you have a-"

"Special case." Naoto said, before slowly walking at the Dopant, firing shot after shot.

While Kyoko was still stunned at seeing the monster, Shotaro was more surprised at how well Naoto was taking the situation. Just what had she gone through?

The Dopant had enough and charged, knocking the firearm out of Naoto's hand. It swiped at her, and Naoto leaned back to avoid the strike. Quickly getting low, she attempted a sweeping kick, which would normally be a smart move against a human opponent, but a heavily armored one? Not so much.

Naoto winced at the pain in her shin as the Dopant picked her up by the collar and threw her.

"Naoto!" Kyoko called out to her friend.

Luckly, Shotaro was there to catch her, keeping her from crashing into the pavement.

"You've got guts. Almost as hardboiled as myself, I'd say." Shotaro said, standing up and putting her down. "But, a Dopant is something even you can't handle."

The Dopant started to glow again, but this time, Shotaro threw a small stone at it, stopping it from blinding him.

"I will stop you... or rather, _we_ will." Shotaro said.

Naoto raised a brow. "But you just told me that-"

"I wasn't talking about you two."

Shotaro pulled out a strange red device that he placed on his waist. It unleashed a strap that became a belt. He pulled out an odd black USB-like device.

"Philip."

Back at the agency, Philip had just finished pouring in the hot water for his ramen when the same device materialized on him as well.

"If I timed this right, the ramen should be finished after the battle." Philip said, pulling out a green USB instead. He pressed a button on it, as Shotaro did the same on his end.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Philip inserted the USB into his belt, before falling over, unresponsive. The green USB materialized in Shotaro's belt, which was now accompanied by the black USB. Shotaro opened up the device on his belt.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

The wind kicked up around Shotaro. Naoto put a hand down on her hat as she watched. Data swarmed all around Shotaro to what sounded like a technical guitar, before it formed around him, finishing off with an orchestral hit.

Kyoko and Naoto just stared in awe at the form. It had glowing red eyes and a silver scarf. The right side was green, while the left side was black.

_"The Two-in-One Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Double!"_

He struck a pose, pointing at the Dopant. Naoto and Kyoko realized that they heard Philip's voice as well.

_"Now, count up your sins!"_


	2. Kamen Rider W: Case 2

"Kamen Rider... Double?" Kyoko said.

Naoto was completely speechless, jaw dropped.

 _"Let's finish this up quickly, Shotaro."_ Philip spoke from the green half, eye glowing. _"In time for my ramen to cook."_

"Fix your priorities, partner." Shotaro said. "Let's go!"

Double ran towards the Dopant, starting off with a jumping kick, before following up with several punches. Every time the Dopant tried to glow, Shotaro would punch, breaking it's concentration.

Kyoko couldn't believe what she was seeing. In all her time as a detective, this was something she had never expected. Then again, who would?

Naoto on the other hand, was just as shocked, but for a different reason. She had stars in her eyes as she watched Double fight.

The Dopant roared. Instead of glowing brighter however, this time it shot a burst of light energy, which hit Double in the chest. He was sent backwards several feet, but stayed strong.

"I'm changing this up, Philip." Shotaro said, pulling out another USB drive, this one silver. He removed the Joker one from his belt.

_"Got it."_

**METAL!**

Shotaro inserted the silver one into his belt and opened it again.

**CYCLONE! METAL!**

The technical guitar sounded once more, but this time ended off on majestic metallic synth. The right side of Double's body turned from black to silver. He pulled a large metal staff from his back and swung it, launching blades of wind at the Dopant. They cut into the Dopant, who fell over, light fizzing out all around it's body. They got into Double's eyes briefly, but not enough to completely blind him.

_"Let's finish this, Shotaro."_

"You read my mind, partner."

Shotaro inserted the Metal USB into his staff.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Double spun around, before raising the staff to let it envelop itself in an aura of wind. With a shout, he smashed it down onto the Dopant, causing a huge explosion. He turned away from the explosion, the wind fading away.

"Incredible..." was all Kyoko say.

Naoto shared the sentiment, though was probably much more amazed that Kyoko was.

However, Double noticed something was off.

"Wait. There was barely any resistance when I attacked it." Shotaro said. "It felt like I hit nothing... it can't be-"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the Dopant grabbed Naoto from the back.

"What-?!" Naoto tried to break from the grip, but the Dopant was far too strong.

"Naoto!" Kyoko called. She picked up the firearm that Naoto had lost earlier.

 _"He used a trick of light to make us think we attacked him."_ Philip said.

"Damn it!"

Double ran towards the Dopant, but stopped.

Kyoko was pointing the revolver at the Dopant, but it was clear her arm was shaking.

"Let her go."

Her voice was powerful and confidant, and so was her stance. But her arm was betraying her, shaking quite a bit. It was clear to Shotaro that this was the first time Kyoko had even picked up a firearm.

The Dopant let out a noise that sounded like a knife scraping across a rock, though it was oddly reminiscent of laughter. It started to glow, before in a flash of light, it had disappeared, taking Naoto with it.

Kyoko dropped to her knees. Double walked up behind her, removing the Memories on his belt and transforming back. Shotaro didn't know exactly what to say at the moment. Obviously, the one that came to mind was "I promise that I'll get her back," as cliché as that was.

However, Kyoko stood up, and turned to Shotaro.

"We can't spend any more time here." Kyoko said. "We need to find her."

"Eh?"

"We need to act quickly. That monster should strike tomorrow night at the same time in front of housing unit 31." She looked down at the revolver in her hand. "If we're going to save Naoto, we're going to need to think up a plan."

Shotaro was impressed, but was still a bit unsure. "Are you sure you're okay to go?"

Kyoko nodded. "If I was the one taken, Naoto would have done the same thing."

Straightening his hat, Shotaro smiled.

"Alright. But we have a big problem right now."

Kyoko stared at Shotaro, who's expression had turned very serious. He turned his head and pointed.

"How are we going to get both of the bikes back?"

Kyoko looked where Shotaro was pointing and saw both his motorcycle and Naoto's. It then hit her that she didn't have a motorcycle license.

* * *

Thankfully, the idea that they had in mind didn't take too long. Philip drove over the RevolGarry to pick up both of the motorbikes. Kyoko sat down in thought as Shotaro drove and Philip read his book.

"So, what do you want to ask?" Shotaro asked.

Philip looked up from his book as the two begun to talk.

"First off, what was that monster? You called it a Dopant earlier, but what exactly is it?"

Shotaro clicked his tongue. "I'm going to have to ask that you believe what I'm about to say."

Kyoko raised a brow.

"Dopants? They're humans."

"What?"

"They're humans." Shotaro repeated. "They use the power of a Gaia Memory to transform into that monstrous form."

"Gaia Memory?"

"This here." Philip said, pulling up the green USB that Shotaro had used earlier. "This is a Gaia Memory. It's a flash drive that contains a specific memory from the Earth, allowing the user to use powers based on what it holds."

"Gaia Memories usually cause a normal person to go berserk, driven by the insanity caused from the addictive nature." Shotaro added.

"But you used two. And I heard Philip as well when you transformed."

"These are refined Gaia Memories, removing all negative side effects." Philip explained. "Combined with our Drivers, that gives us the ability to fight as Kamen Rider Double."

"That doesn't explain how I heard Philip as well." Kyoko said.

"When we transform, my consciousness transfers into Shotaro's body." Philip said. "Shotaro controls the left half, while I control the right."

"Together, we're the Two-In-One Kamen Rider." Shotaro said. "You got all that?"

Kyoko nodded.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Philip said.

"I need to focus on the task at hand." Kyoko said. "If I let myself get distracted my emotions, we'll lose precious time."

Philip raised a brow. "Wow, she's more hard-boiled than you are, Shotaro."

Shotaro groaned in irritation.

* * *

They had arrived back at the detective agency. Kyoko was sitting down in Philip's lab, deep in thought. She wondered what their next course of action should be, if they were going to save Naoto. Though it seemed like Philip was one step ahead.

"Here's where tracker says Naoto is." Philip said, holding up a tablet with a red blip near the edge of the city. "It's in one of the abandoned apartment complexes."

"Wait." Kyoko stood up. "When did you put a tracker on us?"

Philip pointed at the top of the door frame. Kyoko saw there was a tiny laser pointer aiming down.

"Shotaro and I have had a history of clients disappearing." Philip said. "So I installed this. It scans a person's DNA and then tracks where in the city the DNA source is the strongest. Though for privacy reasons, we made it so that it deletes the DNA scan after twenty four hours."

"Incredible..." Kyoko said, impressed. "The Ultimate Inventor would be impressed."

Philip beamed at the compliment, before continuing. "Shotaro went to get some more information from several informants. We should probably meet up with him at where Naoto's being held."

"No." Kyoko said. "We're going to wait until they go for the next victim."

Philip looked surprised. "Why?"

"Under the assumption they're working alone, that means Naoto and the others would be left completely unguarded." Kyoko said. "And even if they're working with more people, that's still one less adversary to deal with. Regardless of the situation, we'd have the element of surprise."

"I see. Ingenious." Philip said, tapping his chin. "That way we'll rescue all of them at the same time."

"That would be the best result, yes."

"I'll send a message to Shotaro." Philip said, tapping a few things on the tablet. "In the meantime, I suppose we'll have to wait for a day. Are you fine with borrowing the extra mattress?"

"I don't mind anything." Kyoko said. "But in the meantime, would it be possible for me to learn more about how your device works?"

"It's a tablet." Philip said. "It uses a touch screen-"

"No, I meant your belt."

"Ah, the Double Driver." He said. "Here, let me show you."

He motioned for her to come over to the countertop, where the Driver was.

"We explained how the Memories work." Philip said, holding up his three. "I have Cyclone, Heat and Luna. Shotaro has Joker, Metal and Trigger."

Kyoko took the Cyclone Memory in her hand, looking at it.

"I have another one." Philip said. "Fang!"

Something jumped onto the counter out of nowhere, causing Kyoko to cry out in shock and fall backwards.

"Oh, sorry about that." Philip said, as he held up his hand. "Should have given you a warning."

Kyoko picked herself up as she saw the Memory hop into Philip's hand. It was like a mini mechanical raptor.

"This is the Fang Memory." Philip explained. "Unlike how most of the time, my consciousness transfers to Shotaro's body, it's the other way around for the Fang Memory."

"Is that... alive?" Kyoko asked, reaching out towards it before pulling her hand back since the Memory started snapping at her fingers.

"Mmhm. Some Memories are actually sentient." Philip confirmed, before Fang hopped off his hand. "It's the same for the Xtreme Memory."

Philip pointed up to show that a bird-like memory was perching in the rafters.

"That one seems quite large though." Kyoko noted.

"It is a little different from the ones we've shown you." Philip admitted.

"And that one does...?"

Philip smiled. "That's a secret."

Kyoko raised her brow.

"Don't worry. You'll see how the Xtreme Memory works soon enough." He promised.

Kyoko sighed, but did understand that Philip probably did have a few things to keep under wraps. "But regardless, why did you tell me all of this? This seems like information that shouldn't be shared."

"We're going to be working together." Philip said. "And I've heard about you and Naoto. You both seem trustworthy."

Kyoko grew silent at her friend's name, looking down at the revolver in her hand.

 _Naoto... stay_ _strong._ She thought. _We'll save you soon._

* * *

Naoto groaned as she sat up. Her vision was slowly starting to return. The feeling was unfortunately familiar, since this wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped. Thankfully, she wasn't in the TV World this time.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a simple one room apartment. While it was worn down, the room seemed to be almost maintained. She was laying down on a bed. Getting up, she went over and tried to open the door.

Locked, as she expected.

She turned back to the room and looked at the furniture. There was a simple wooden table that had bottles of water, as well as some simple crackers and cheese. She picked them up, seeing they were all still sealed.

_Is this for me...?_

She put them back down. Looking around the room again, she saw there was no window to look out of or escape though. Putting her ear to the wall, she heard nothing. Looking in the corner, there was a small crack that had soil leaking through.

_So this room is underground._

Sitting back down on the bed, she sighed as she laid back down. Looking at her watch, it was almost 9:00 PM. Was she out for almost an entire day?

"There's nothing to do except wait."

If only there was a TV, she could possibly escape, but there was no other option.

But she did have the hope that Kyoko would come for her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the outside of the abandoned apartment complex had some small activity. Waiting around the corner was Kyoko, with Shotaro behind her. Philip was waiting in the RevolGarry, which was parked even further out of sight.

"Hey, you know can just wait with Philip, right?" Shotaro said. "It's dangerous-"

"I'm not going to run." Kyoko said. "My friend is there, and I'm not gonna leave her."

Shotaro sighed. "Fine fine."

He looked at his watch, waiting. The time ticked closer towards 9:31.

Three... Two... One...

The white armored Dopant walked out of the building, before jumping into a street light and disappearing.

"Let's go."

Shotaro and Kyoko entered the apartment complex. The hallways were dimly lit. While it seemed abandoned, with peeling wallpaper and broken floor tiles, it was relatively clean.

"We should check the security room." Kyoko suggested. "There might be floor plans or camera footage."

Shotaro nodded, as the two made their way down the hall. Finding the security room, they saw that there were papers all over the floor. The monitors were all running, showing the different areas of the building.

"Let's see..." Shotaro picked up a few of the papers and shuffled through them. "Here's a map."

"I found her." Kyoko said, looking at one of the screens. Naoto was sitting down on a bed, tapping her leg in seemingly boredom.

"Nice work." Shotaro said. "Have you found the other kidnapped victims?"

Kyoko looked at the screens, before resting her eyes on the last one. "Yes. But..."

She squinted her eyes. They were all lying together in a cage with their eyes closed. The video quality wasn't very good, but it seemed like they had... burn marks on their bodies?

The room then shook, as they heard what sounded like a door breaking down. No one was breaking into the security room, so they looked at Naoto's camera. The girl had stood up in alarm, as something smashed open her door.

 _"You're not my kidnapper..."_ Naoto said. _"Are you their accomplice?"_

 _"Correct..."_ Came another voice, sounding like breaking glass. _"You... will help us..."_

_"I don't see any need to cooperate with you."_

Three gunshots rang out, and three holes appeared in the wall behind Naoto. The girl didn't flinch, but knew she couldn't win this fight.

_"Follow..."_

_"Very well."_

Naoto walked towards the entrance, and off of the screen. Coming into sight was another Dopant, this time it was covered in what appeared to be hundreds of glass shards, with an arm made of three gun barrels. It aimed at the camera and blasted, cutting the feed.

"I had a feeling there was another Dopant involved." Shotaro said. "And this one seems even more dangerous than the last one. We should be careful-"

Shotaro looked around to see Kyoko had already disappeared. He slapped his forehead.

"For a girl as smart as her, what she's doing is dumb." He said, running out of the room.

* * *

Kyoko had gone deeper into the apartment complex, into the underground parking lot, that was mostly used as storage. It was much quieter now, with the walls surrounded by the Earth. She was careful to move just as silent. With a keen ear, she listened to her surroundings.

The sound of heavy footsteps told her to duck behind a pile of crates. Peeking between the crack, she saw Naoto with the Dopant.

"What do you even want me to do?" She asked.

Kyoko heard the shuffling and opening of a crate.

_"Driver..."_

"Wait, is that a...?" Naoto didn't finish the sentence as the Dopant moved. It pulled a cloth off of what Naoto thought was a crate, but was actually a cage.

The cage was filled with the kidnapped victims, and Naoto gasped at the sight of their burns.

"What... what happened to them? Answer me!" Naoto demanded.

_"Driver!"_

The Dopant grabbed Naoto by the throat, and lifted her up. Without thinking, she stood up from behind the crate. She spotted in the Dopant's other hand what appeared to be the Driver that Philip had taught her about earlier, but it was... blue? Just what was it?

Naoto spotted her friend and held out a hand as if to tell her to run, as the Dopant hadn't noticed her yet.

Kyoko pulled out Naoto's revolver. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, aiming the gun straight at the Dopant...

...only for the gun barrel on the Dopant's arm to face her down.

_**BANG BANG BANG** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kamen Rider Double: Fortune and Hope. A triple crossover between Persona 4, Danganronpa and Kamen Rider Double.  
> Note that this fic is also posted on FanFiction.net, so if you prefer that, that's another option.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
